brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Building Terms
Lego fans often use abbreviations for some words or terms - official or not, it's useful to know them. To understand & use them will be your useful helper our Lego Building Terms guide! BSW = Brick Storm Wikia Lego Friends * LFG = Lego Friends Gallery * LFW = Lego Friends Wikia Lego Elves * LEG = Lego Elves Gallery * LEW = Lego Elves Wikia / Elvendale Wikia Lego DC Super Hero Girls * LDCSHGG = Lego DC Super Hero Girls Gallery * LDSHGW = Lego DC Super Hero Girls Wikia Lego Disney Princess * LDPG = Lego Disney Princess Gallery Lego Ninjago * LNG = Lego Ninjago Gallery * LNW = Lego Ninjago Wikia / Ninjago Wikia Lego Star Wars * LSWG = Lego Star Wars Gallery * LSWW = Lego Star Wars Wikia Fans * KFOL = Kid Fan of Lego * TFOL = Teen Fan of Lego * AFOL = Adult Fan of Lego Bricks *'MOC' = My Own Creation *'SNOT' = Studs Not On Top * Clutch Power = The unique ability for LEGO bricks to stay connected * Stud = The knobs on top of a LEGO brick * Tube = The receiving hole where stud connects on the underside of a LEGO brick * BURP = Big Ugly Rock Piece Associations * TLG = The Lego Group * LAN = LegoAmbassador Network * LUG = Lego User Group (specific geo-location) * LS = Lego Service * RLOC = Recognized Lego Online Community * RLUG = Recognized Lego User Group * RLFM = Recognized Lego Fan Media * AFOL Engagement Departmen'''t = Community Engagement team for coordination of RLUGs, RLOCs, and RLFMS through the LAN Role-Plays * '''RP = Role-Play. It's a game where the players act the actions of them or fictional characters (they usually think them up themselves) immersed in some well-defined world (by the user who created the role play, sometimes user even sends pictures/edits of place), and altogether create their own story. Here on BSW it's a comment RP - you can communicate with other by writing comments, something like a chat story. You can find all the current role-plays in the top navigation of this Wiki. * OORP = Out of Role Play. You can use it when you want to say something in real life out of context when involved in a role-play, for example: Let's find the treasure! OORP - It's funny to eat breakfast during this RP situation xD. How to describe what you: * Say = write what you are saying (in some role-plays after your characters name), for example: Stormy: "But what exactly is this Wikia for?" If you are playing as yourself (not a fictive character), simply write what you are saying, for example: Hello bananas! * Do = when you are doing something in a role-play, for example: *Laughs* Altogether normal role-play coversation can look like: * Hiii!!! *Waves at everyone* I am finally here. What's going on? *Smiles* Other * BTW = By The Way is one of the most useful English abbreviations at all. You can use BTW when you are talking with your friend about something, but want to mention something what isn't related with the subject of your coversation. * IDK = I Don't Know. Well, this probably doesn't need any explanation :) * IRL = In Real Life. You can use it for example when you want to say what you're doing in real life right now. * IFW = In Friend Way. It's useful when you want to tell to your friend that you are really close friends - that you like her/him IFW. * TTYL = Talk To You Later. You can use it when you're chatting with your friend, but have to go. * Q&A = questions & answers. It's usually used on informative pages, created when more users ask on the same/similar thing. That question is then shared with others in Q & A's, where is the general answer for everyone. Specific requests of users are different - if you have any special questions, ask any admin. * FAQ = Frequently Asked Questions Category:Exploring BSW